


The Weasley girl

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Well, what will he do?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry (Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Weasley girl

Our tale begins on top of the ruins of Gryffindor Tower, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter just shared a very private moment mere seconds ago. Ginny Weasley is about to interrupt them.

Harry gasped. "Ma-Malfoy, why did you just---"

Draco interrupted him by kissing him a second time.

He smirked. "Kiss you, Potter? Why ever not?"

Harry muttered, "I'm not, I don't..."

Draco said, "You just admitted that you love me, don't people who love each other kiss?"

Harry stated, "Well, yes."

Draco smiled. "Exactly, so may I do it again?"

Harry told him, "You don't even need to ask, Malfoy."

Draco leaned in to kiss him again when a familiar voice exclaimed, "Malfoy, what in Merlin's name are you doing to Harry?!"

Draco withdrew and turned towards the owner of the voice.

He sighed. "Oh, it's the Weasley girl."

Ginny glared at him. "What were you doing to Harry?"

Harry mumbled, "He, um, was just..."

Draco scowled. "You can't even say the word, can you; Potter? Tell her what I was going to do before she so rudely interrupted us? Tell. Her!"

Harry turned to Ginny and lied, "I have no idea, he probably just wanted to curse or hex me; Gin."

Draco hung his head and muttered, "That's what I thought." He turned towards Ginny and answered, "I was going to kiss him, Weasley."

Ginny laughed. "Don't be so ridiculous, Malfoy. Harry tell him to stop lying."

Harry couldn't look him in the eye as he replied in a monotone voice, "Stop lying, Malfoy."

Draco turned away from them and bitterly said, "Just go, Potter. Both of you, go. Leave me alone."

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and tugged on his sleeve. "Come on, Harry. Let's go. We have better things to do than hang around here... with him."

Harry told her, "I'll be there in a minute, Gin."

Ginny left.

Draco didn't even turn around as he hissed. "I said go, Potter. Didn't you hear me?"

Harry muttered, "I love you, Ma---"

Draco turned around and interrupted him with a mean look on his face, "Love me? If you truly loved me, Potter then you wouldn't have lied to the Weasley girl's face like that. I should have known that you'd be too cowardly to admit the truth to anyone else, but her... really? I suppose you'll be marrying her too? Well, if it's my approval you want; you can have it in abundance."

Harry sighed. "Draco, I don't want to marry Ginny. I want to marry you."

Draco said, "I may love you, but I'm no fool; Harry. Go be with the Weasley girl, everyone will be planning your wedding for you as we speak. You wouldn't want to disappoint now, would you?"

Harry turned his back on him and stated, "If that's how you really feel, then I regret saying what I said. Goodbye, Malfoy. I hope you and Astoria are happy together."


End file.
